Inevitable
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sora pensaba que toda su vida estaría con él, pero su mundo dio vueltas alrededor de otras personas, de diferentes formas. [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), cuadrado amoroso, etc.

Este one-shot participa en la Semana de Diversidad Sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Combinación:** 28\. Yamato x Sora x Takeru x Hiroaki Ishida

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inevitable**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ella siempre se mostró muy complacida por la vida que tenía, las personas podían decir que incluso, Sora no contaba con ningún tipo de problema. La pelirroja era servicial, siempre contaba con una sonrisa, era joven y hermosa y se notaba que disfrutaba de todo lo que hacía. Por otro lado, tenía un novio apuesto, quien se hacía llamar Yamato Ishida.

Pero la verdad era que Yamato era lo único que hacía de su vida más agradable, por dentro, Sora tenía muchos problemas y sufrimientos; los cuales nunca contó hasta que lo conoció. Al principio sólo era una atracción física, siempre pensó en él como un chico atractivo, pero una vez fue conociéndolo, vio en él un gran apoyo.

Por lo que, cuando empezaron a salir, Sora por primera vez fue realmente feliz, y mucho más cuando empezó a socializar más con su familia, el padre de Yamato, el señor Hiroaki Ishida, a pesar de que lo conoció como alguien muy serio y reservado, alguien que se dedica más al trabajo que al hogar, notaba que tenía ciertas similitudes con Yamato; poco a poco, Sora fue ganándose el cariño de su _suegro._

Incluso de la madre de Yamato, quien a pesar no vivía con él, sino con su hermano Takeru, se hizo amiga, es que era inevitable no pasar momentos con la familia de Yamato, después de todo, era su novio y al menos en dos fechas especiales (como los cumpleaños de Yamato o Takeru) se los encontraba. Y Sora era considerada como alguien especial en la familia, para alguien que vivía mal por la separación de sus padres, no era muy cercana a su madre, porque vivían discutiendo, ese ambiente le parecía muy agradable.

Entonces un día, todo eso se derrumbó.

Graduarse significaba muchas cosas para un joven, un honor, logro, avanzar al siguiente nivel, muchos deciden abandonar los estudios y trabajar, mientras otros ir a la universidad, muchos de esos montones se mudaban para otras ciudades por ser aceptados en mejores instituciones; ese fue el caso de Yamato.

El día en el que Yamato le declaró que se mudaría a Estados Unidos para estudiar en la universidad, Sora no dijo nada, sólo lo apoyó con una sonrisa. Pero por dentro, estaba más que destruida, por lo que no pudo evitar _huir_.

—Debemos terminar —Le dijo la pelirroja en un tono apagado, Yamato por su parte se tensó.

—Podemos continuar nuestra relación a larga distancia —Intentó convencerla, pero la decisión de Sora fue definitiva.

—No podemos, siento que te estaré impidiendo continuar, si el destino nos quiere juntos, lo estaremos —Concluyó Sora intentando no llorar.

Tras dos años de haber terminado la relación; Yamato se había mudado a Estados Unidos y Sora no lo volvió a ver, mientras tanto, intentaba cumplir su sueño por ser diseñadora, el cual descubrió tras estar en su relación con Yamato, quien notó lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de esas cosas, le parecía tan injusto como todo terminó, pero de alguna manera tenía esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

A pesar de todo, la amistad con ella y los familiares de Yamato no habían cambiado, la señora Natsuko a veces la invitaba a comer junto a Takeru, a veces se encontraba al señor Hiroaki de camino a su universidad y la llevaba en su vehículo, en esos momentos ellos conversaban. Debía decir, que después de que Yamato se fue, Sora se sentía muy sola, y en esos breves momentos en los que estaba con Hiroaki se sentía en confianza.

—Eres fuerte Sora, siempre estás luchando por tus sueños —La elogió mientras se encontraban en el vehículo, luchando contra el tráfico.

—En realidad soy muy débil, señor Ishida —Le declaró la pelirroja con su mirada hacia abajo, Hiroaki no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa—. Me duele que Yamato se fuese, a pesar de haber sido yo la de la decisión, me duele que nuestra relación terminara, eso y entre muchas otras cosas más que me cuesta decir, nunca digo lo que realmente pienso, todo porque me preocupo más por los demás que por mí misma, en realidad, tenía miedo de que Yamato me ilusionase tanto que terminara rompiéndome el corazón —Admitió por fin, dejando que una lágrima saliera de su ojo, el cual fue visto por el hombre.

—El hecho de decirme eso, te hace fuerte —Le dijo Hiroaki ocasionando que Sora se sobresaltara y lo observara, el mismo lucía una gran sonrisa—. Las personas que aceptan su dolor, son fuertes.

Sora se sintió muy bien por esas palabras, una calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo, una que dejó de sentir hace mucho tiempo, y muy similar a cuando estuvo alguna vez con Yamato, pero se sorprendió cuando su corazón se aceleraba; no, algo como eso no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Sora Takenouchi no podía estar enamorándose del padre de su ex novio.

Ella quiso detenerlo, pero sintió que no tenía control sobre ello, cada vez que estaba a su lado, lo sentía real, era algo similar a cuando estaba con Yamato, con la diferencia de que era Hiroaki de quien se trataba, podían tener rasgos similares, pero eran otra persona.

—Me detendré aquí un momento —Le avisó mientras detenía el vehículo y salía del mismo hacia una tienda, Sora se quedó esperándolo, tragó saliva nerviosa, ¿qué podía hacer? Una parte de ella quería irse, salir de los problemas, pero la otra empezó a pensar en ella y _su felicidad._

Pero lo que no sabía era si realmente esa era la felicidad que buscaba.

—Ya, compré unos panes —Hiroaki mencionó mientras se subía de nuevo al vehículo, colocaba las bolsas atrás y cerraba la puerta, pero antes de encender el auto, observó a Sora muy triste—, ¿qué sucede? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lo lamento señor Ishida, pero yo… —Sora se sentía muy nerviosa, Hiroaki se acercó a ella preocupado, pero fue sorprendido por un beso de parte de la pelirroja—. Lo amo, no sé cómo es que pasó, pero lo que siento por usted, me hace sentir feliz y culpable —Le declaró entre lágrimas, y antes de seguir hablando, Hiroaki le contestó con otro beso.

A partir de allí, comenzó su círculo vicioso.

Su primera vez había sido con Yamato, y la segunda persona a la que se unió fue con Hiroaki, la pelirroja notaba la diferencia que tenían ambos, mientras lo que tuvo con Yamato, participó en su vida como su primer amor, cuando estaba con Hiroaki se sentía un poco más de madurez. Cuando estaba con el padre de su ex novio, sentía que todo estaba superado.

Pero era otra máscara que ocultaba la verdad, Sora pensaba en lo que Yamato le había declarado, que él y su hermano tenían la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos; y siendo ella un gran obstáculo para que eso ocurriese. Sabía eso muy bien, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue feliz, por lo que, pensó en ella misma ésa vez.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Yamato regresó de Estados Unidos para pasar navidad con su familia, aunque planeó llegar de sorpresa, por lo que nadie tenía conocimiento de ello, buscó la llave del departamento y la abrió. Un pudo notar un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina, le resultaba extraño, su padre no era de lo que cocinaban, Yamato era quien solía prepararle algo sano de comer porque el hombre prefería comer comedia chatarra en la calle.

—Pensé que llegarías una hora más tarde, la comida no está lista —Aquélla voz, la cual llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír, la había reconocido de inmediato. Deseó haberse confundido, pero una vez la vio, no cabía duda alguna, Sora estaba allí, cocinando. Cuando lo notó, se le cayeron los tomates que tenía en las manos— Yamato… —Lo nombró con su voz quebrada e intentó acercarse a él.

—Aléjate —Le ordenó dando media vuelta hacia la entrada.

—¡Espera! ¡Necesitamos hablar! —Ella fue tras él sin pensarlo— Debes entenderlo.

—¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué la razón por la que me dejaste fue por mi padre? —La atacó con palabras volteándose de nuevo y acercándose a ella, mirándola fijamente— ¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Mientras estábamos juntos? Que conveniente que me mudara, ¿no es así? —El rubio no era de los que hablaban mucho, pero una vez se enojaba, sacaba todo lo que tenía por dentro.

—¿Conveniente? ¡No fue conveniente! —Le contradijo Sora—. Sé que esto es terrible, y completamente ridículo, y mucho peor, que antes éramos tú y yo, y ahora… Es tan embarazoso, lo siento Yamato, nunca quisimos lastimarte —Intentó explicar, pero las palabras no salían por completo de su boca, se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma.

—Bien, porque la última vez que hablé con papá, me declaró que extrañaba a mi madre —Manifestó Yamato.

—Soy consciente de eso, él me lo dijo antes de que todo esto comenzara. Pero sabes que están divorciados…

—Lo único que sé, es que te amé —Le dijo sin apartar su mirada, lo cerca que se encontraban era intimidante—. Y tú me rechazaste, ¿para comenzar con él?

—Así no es como pasó —Le contradijo Sora.

—Eres la única persona en el mundo que me hizo sentir que podía llegar lejos, que tú serías, al final del camino, quien estaría a mi lado, pero supongo que sólo estaba en el camino, ¿no? —Tras decir esas palabras, Yamato volvió a tomar su maleta y se fue de allí, suponía que ese día dormiría en casa de Takeru y les contaría todo. Sora, por su parte, lo vio marchar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora, Sora sentía que debía tomar una decisión, seguir o no seguir. La llegada de Yamato sólo la hizo darse cuenta de que aún lo quería, y lo mucho que le dolía hacerle daño, ella merecía su odio y mucho más, pero por otro lado, también quería a Hiroaki, de alguna u otra forma lo hacía. Pero no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, la respuesta siempre era la misma, no quería hacerle daño a nadie más.

Su decisión fue dura, pero definitiva. Terminó su relación con Hiroaki, se mudó a otra ciudad, sin decirle a nadie, la verdad, lo que siempre le hizo falta fue ese gran cambio de ambiente, un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y poder seguir intentando sacar su carrera mientras trabajaba.

Habían pasado un año, pero mantener un trabajo cuando habían personas más capacitadas que ella, se le hacía muy dificultoso, pasó por muchos hasta que al parecer consiguió algo cómodo, cerca de la universidad y su departamento, además el horario no era tan forzoso y pagaban bien, por lo que Sora aceptó enseguida.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que lo inevitable llegó.

—Este es tu compañero de trabajo Takeru Takaishi —Le presentó la gerente. El rubio la miró con cierto rastro de agresión, Sora no tenía ni que preguntar el porqué.

—Nos conocemos —Declaró Sora, sin saber que más decir, debido a que no era capaz de acercarse a él con una sonrisa, que él tendría razones para llamarla _hipócrita._

—Oh, bueno, mientras más confianza mejor —Respondió la gerente sin preocupaciones, la dejó allí con su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó Sora mientras se acercaba a su mesa, justo al lado de la de él.

—No intentes ser amable después de lo que hiciste —Takeru fue directo al grano, lo cual hizo a Sora temblar. Pero lastimosamente no podía irse de ése nuevo trabajo que había conseguido.

Tras ese año que pasó, Sora en realidad había conseguido, de alguna manera, salvar su amistad con Yamato, no eran los mejores amigos, pero pasaron por ciertas cosas que, simplemente le impidieron a Yamato, odiarla por completo. Pero Takeru era diferente, él guardó un rencor muy grande a su ex cuñada, y de alguna manera, ex semi-madrastra.

Y es que en realidad, a pesar de que Takeru y ella hayan tenido sus momentos amistosos, su relación nunca fue tan fuerte. Eso ella lo entendía, pero le gustaría poder arreglar todo eso, porque la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado, algo que no podía evitar, debido a que no se iría de ese trabajo hasta que consiguiera algo mejor, y al parecer, era lo mismo con él.

Un día, notó que Takeru llegó extremadamente estresado al trabajo, en realidad, su odio hacia ella se había calmado un poco y supo controlar sus emociones, con sólo ignorarla, y hablar sólo de lo que tenían que hablar. Pero ese día, Sora se preocupó por su estado de ánimo, el chico se movía mucho, suspiraba, hacía las cosas mal…

—¿Pasó algo? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, en la hora del almuerzo.

—No sé de qué hablas —Le respondió Takeru cortante.

—Haz estado sumamente estresado el día de hoy —Mencionó, sin importarle ser insultada por meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

Takeru suspiró pesadamente.

—He tenido un problema con mi prometida —Le declaró, para que la pelirroja dejase de molestar, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que Sora, era del tipo de persona que hasta que todos a su alrededor no se encontrasen bien, no se daría por vencida.

—Oh —Manifestó sorprendida—. No sabía que estabas comprometido.

—Sí, con Hikari —Aquello que le dijo, de alguna forma no le fue de sorpresa, desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que ellos dos llegarían lejos juntos.

—¿Y cuál fue el problema? —Le preguntó, con el fin de ayudarlo.

—Son sólo tonterías, Sora —Respondió algo frío—. No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, sé que ésta es una de tus tácticas de conquista —Le dijo para luego irse y dejar a Sora sola.

Pero los días pasaban, y por más que quisieran evitarlo, siempre terminaban haciendo cosas juntos, incluso después de superar ciertas barreras, empezaron a caminar juntos a casa, hasta que tenían que separarse por otros caminos.

Y Takeru, fue tomándole, una vez más, confianza a Sora y eso lo hacía sentir molesto.

—Sora, prométeme algo —Le dijo mirándola fijamente, Sora se quedó esperando lo que diría—. Si un día te llamo, pidiéndote consuelo, ignórame —Le pidió, haciendo que Sora se quedase confundida—. Intenté evitarlo, enserio lo hice, pero ya sé porque mi hermano y mi padre se enamoraron de ti, cada día odiaba más conocerte, incluso ahora, lo sigo odiando —Declaró con cierta tristeza—. Si sigues así, no podría controlarme más, Sora.

—Takeru…

—Promételo Sora —Le pidió un vez más aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo prometo —Le dijo simulando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok, gracias —Sonrió Takeru—. Hoy renunciaré, espero podamos, ser amigos —Le dijo extendiéndole la mano, lo cual Sora estrechó con una sonrisa, afirmando con su cabeza.

—La verdad, Takeru, pensé que sentía algo por ti, pero todo era en realidad porque me recordabas a…

—Yamato —Respondió él, y ella afirmó aquélla semi-mentira, porque si bien no había dejado de _querer_ a Yamato, no era menos cierto que si sentía algo por Takeru.

Y le dolió, ver a Takeru irse por esa puerta.

Porque algo dentro de ella, sabía que no quería que se fuese. Pero era lo mejor, eso también lo sabía.

—Hiciste lo mejor —Le dijo Yamato mediante llamada telefónica a Sora, no pudo evitar decírselo, porque no quería que otras sorpresas surgieran. Sora supo, que si había sido la decidió correcta.

Un día caminando hasta su casa, notó que alguien había sido sacado a patadas del bar, quiso ignorarlo, debido a que seguramente sólo se trataba de un borracho nada más, pero cuando notó que se trataba de Takeru fue hacia él.

—¡Takeru! —Exclamó mientras lo sostenía— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

—Ah, eres tú, la mujer que más odio —Le dijo con una voz fuerte y confusa, se notaba que sus niveles de alcohol eran altos.

—No puede ser que estés borracho, ven, te llevo a mi departamento.

Como pudo, pidió un taxi y lo llevó consigo, lo tiró en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabes que me dejó? ¡Me dejó, Hikari me dejó, el amor de mi vida!

Mientras Takeru gritaba, Sora intentaba calmarlo para que no levantase a los vecinos.

—¿Pero por qué? —Le preguntó Sora.

—No lo sé, ¿o fui yo quien la dejó? Ya no lo recuerdo —Declaró con un tono de voz más apagado— ¿Has venido a mí para consolarme? —Le preguntó Takeru acercándose a ella intentando besarla.

—¡Takeru no! —Exclamó alejándolo.

En eso, el chico se calmó y lloró. Le confesó que todo había sido por ella, la persona quien llenó su cabeza y corazón de confusiones, lo que lo hizo terminar su larga relación, porque temía hacerle daño a Hikari, aquél mismo temor tan parecido a lo que sintió Sora cuando Yamato se fue. En ese momento, aunque hubiese querido apoyar a Takeru de una manera más _sentimental_ , no podía. Era injusto.

Él no podía huir de todo, como lo había hecho ella. Sora sabía que Takeru y Hikari se querían, y que podían arreglar sus problemas, no era demasiado tarde, ella no quería ser una egoísta de nuevo, haciéndoles daño a todos una vez más; quizá, su destino era estar sola.

La chica colocó las manos en las de Takeru y le dijo: —No podemos estar juntos, debes hablar con Hikari y arreglar las cosas —Takeru la miró y ella le sonrió, apoyándolo por completo en lo correcto, y él afirmó con su cabeza como respuesta; se casaría con Hikari y vería a Sora como un amor lejano que nunca se haría realidad.

Sora se había enamorado de tres hombres, los cuales eran familiares, y no podía quedarse con ninguno. Porque sólo estaría abriendo las viejas heridas. Nunca pensó que algo como eso le pasaría, pero una vez más, fue inevitable, o eso era lo que quería pensar.

Cuando regresó a su ciudad de origen, donde sus demás amigos estaban, un día que se encontraba caminando por las calles, se encontró a Hiroaki, debió admitir, que pensó en la probabilidad de encontrárselo de nuevo y la reacción que eso le produciría. Pero sólo hablaron de cosas triviales, como lo que había pasado por sus vidas, no se comentaron mucho, además de lo bien que se veían ahora, sin ningún otro tipo de interés; y con él fue que admitió que se iría de nuevo de la ciudad, y que sólo había pasado de visita.

Se despidieron, para Sora, él la hizo sentir mejor en sus momentos de soledad, y era algo que guardaba en su corazón, Hiroaki siempre formaría parte de ella, después de todo.

Antes de abordar el avión fue sorprendida por alguien al lado suyo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Porque oí que te irías, una vez más, mucho más lejos que antes, y decidí que no te dejaría ir —Le respondió el chico— No de nuevo.

—Yamato… —Sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y lo abrazó. Supo que no dudaría más de sus sentimientos, que lo amaba a él y nada más que a él.

Él había sido su principio y su final en aquél _inevitable_ cuadrado amoroso.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Uff, iba a concluir con un final triste, pero ya que el Sorato es que el más me gusta ¿por qué no? Espero les haya gustado, había trabajado con tríos, y se me es más fácil que con cuatro, pero quise intentar algo diferente, me gusta retarme a fin de cuentas, al principió pensé utilizar a Mimi, pero ya que la he usado mucho, mejor Sora xD Takeru fue quien se me hizo más difícil x.x.


End file.
